


Holy Tears

by anoydra



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Soft Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoydra/pseuds/anoydra
Summary: For as long as Crowley had known Aziraphale he had never once seen him cry. The mere thought of tears had hardly crossed the demons mind for thousands of years. That was until after the apocalypse that wasn't.aka: Crowley sees his angel cry for the first time.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Holy Tears

For as long as Crowley had known Aziraphale he had never once seen him cry. Demons of course were not able to cry, though Crowley had not always been a demon. He could remember a time before the fall when his tears could fall freely. He remembered the sting, the ache he felt in the back of his throat as he choked on his sobs. 

At the time he saw the act of crying as unnecessary, a ridiculous biological reaction to sorrow. What Crowley would have given to be able to cry when he fell from the heavens. As the sulfur engulfed his being, as it ripped away his holy light, he did not shed a single tear. Crowley simply endured the agony.

The mere thought of tears had hardly crossed the demons' mind for thousands of years. That was until after the apocalypse that wasn't.

Due to his estrangement from hell Crowley had a lot of time on his hands. Instead of spending his days on assignments or writing up embellished reports to send to his superiors, Crowley spent his days doing much more mundane activities, many of which involved his angel Aziraphale. Together they frequented restaurants, went for leisurely walks through the park, and shared expensive alcohol in Aziraphale's bookshop. Despite all they'd been through, life was undeniably good. Close to perfect Crowley would argue if it weren't for one little issue, he still had yet to win his precious angels heart.

On this particular night Crowley surprised Aziraphale with two tickets to a show on at the West End the angel had been desperate to see. Said show didn't particularly interest Crowley but the excitement on his angels face would make it more than worth it. Aziraphale hugged the demon's slim frame. an act that had become far more common place between the two of them in the past months.

"My dear what a lovely surprise" exclaimed the angel looking down at the tickets placed in his hands. "Though I didn't think you would have enjoyed this particular play, I know you prefer the funny ones" 

The questioning tone made Crowley quickly dip his head, hiding the blush forming on his cheeks, "Yeah well I thought if we finally saw it you'd stop going on about it" Crowley countered with absolutely no bite.

Aziraphale replied with a knowing smile "Regardless thank you my dear, next time we will go see something you like, now let me just grab my coat"

If you were to ask Crowley what occurred on stage that night he honestly could not tell you. He found the angel's enthusiasm far too enthralling. The way his face lit up when the curtains opened, the obvious joy he felt when the hero succeeded. Crowley couldn't tear his eyes away.

They finally made it to intermission and the demon was itching to talk to his angel over an expensive glass of whiskey, to hear all his thoughts about the first half of the performance. The demon left Aziraphale at their table while he went to the bar to grab their drinks. He weaved his way through the clusters of mingling individuals in order to reach the bar. Every second he was away from his angel felt like years, he found Aziraphale’s company addictive. 

As he waited for the bartender to pour two glasses of their most expensive liquor Crowley spotted a man at his table, a man who also happened to be sitting in the demon's seat. As he got closer he realized what said man was doing. The mysterious individual was leaning over the lavish table listening intently to whatever his angel was saying. Crowley could feel the lust radiating from the man like the heat of an open flame. 

Aziraphale was completely unaware of this of course. How could his angel be so clever yet so oblivious?. Crowley was able to suppress his temper for the sake of his angel as he watched from afar. That was until the man did something unforgivable. He held his precious angel's hand. After thousands of years of pining to hold those soft hands, this man just beat him to it as if it was nothing. He had no idea, not a clue what a precious precious being he was holding in his palm.

Crowley finally pushed those thoughts aside and stormed over to where the two men were sitting. “Who the fuck are you?” he snarled. The man looked taken aback looking up at Crowley's concealed serpent eyes looming over him. “Be nice dear” Aziraphale finally chimed in, unfazed. The confusion clouding the man's eyes cleared and was replaced with a storm of anger. “Dear? So you’ve just been leading me on then?”. Now Aziraphale was the one who was confused. “Sorry, I don't think I quite understand what you are meaning”. Of course his poor angel looked hurt, he always managed to miss people's intentions, always seeing the good in people no matter what. 

The sight of Aziraphale’s dejected face cemented Crowley's next decision. Time around him froze as he took his glasses off and looked at the man who dared upset his angel right in the eyes. The man broke the eye contact and looked at the frozen figures around him. He screamed but no sound came out. “Leave now if you know what's good for you” 

The freeze in time began to thaw as the crowd around them came back to life. The man scrambled away as fast as his mortal body could take him. Crowley turned back to the angel who now wore a rather unimpressed expression. “Darling, what on earth was that” he questioned. Crowley sat down, stretching out along the chair like the serpent he was. “I was looking out for you angel, warding off unwanted attention ya know that kinda thing” he answered looking anywhere but Aziraphale’s face. 

The angel saw through Crowley's façade. “I’m more than capable of looking after myself thank you” 

“Ugh! I know you are, angel!”

"Crowley you scared that man half to death!.......that wasn't very kind of you darling"

"You know what angel, I'm a demon! my species isn't exactly known for being kind"

Silence lingers between the two of them for an uncomfortable amount of time.

“Crowley... what’s wrong”

“How are you possibly so oblivious you silly angel!’ Crowley nearly shouted.

Crowley instantly regretted what he said. But after so many centuries of obvious pining how could his precious angel not see he needed him.

“I think it's best we call it a night my dear, thank you for a lovely evening. It's unfortunate it had to end this way” and with that Aziraphale placed a kiss on Crowley's forehead and left.

Crowley placed a hand over the area the angel had kissed him and felt a sob build in the back of his throat. His angel just kissed him as if it was nothing, as if it was the easiest most natural thing on earth. Now more than ever the demon wished he could cry. 

When Crowley left the theater he was greeted with the sight of his beloved Bentley. He drove home in silence, no chattering angel beside him complaining about his driving. It was in this moment he knew he couldn't lose his angel, Crowley was now determined to confess anyway he could.

Early the next morning Crowley was preparing to head over to the bookshop. He worked tirelessly all night to get ready to see his angel. He watched endless youtube tutorials on his phone trying to learn to bake cupcakes. After several attempts Crowley managed to produce vanilla cupcakes that he deemed good enough. Of course he could have miracled some cupcakes but he felt like putting in that little bit of extra effort, he wanted his angel to be proud of him. He went through his houseplants examining every flower picking only the best till he had produced a perfect bouquet. Finally he felt ready to see Aziraphale.

When he arrived Aziraphale had not yet opened the shop. He let himself inside and was greeted with a sorrowful looking angel wrapped in a blanket reading a book Crowley knew he’d read a thousand times before. He peeked above the pages.

“Crowley?”

“Angel, I think we should talk” 

“Yes my dear, I agree”

Crowley decided he should begin.

“First of all angel I apologize for last night, I should have just talked to you”

Aziraphale remained silent, allowing his demon to say what he needed.

Before he continued Crowley miracled his bouquet and basket of cupcakes, handing them to the angel.  
“For you” he said simply. His angel gasped, hugging the bouquet to his chest smelling the beautiful flowers. He took a bite from a cupcake.

“They taste….amazing!”

“I um.. made them myself” Crowley muttered shyly.

Aziraphale beamed, “My clever boy! Thank you my dear” the angel said excitedly, so proud of his demon.

Crowley's heart melted. Hell, he loved his angel, and it was finally time to tell him.

“Angel, when that man held your hand I was jealous, so jealous, I couldn't believe he was able to hold your perfect hand before I ever did. I love you Aziraphale, I always have and will till the end of time”

Aziraphale took Crowley's hand in his own and kissed his knuckles then brought it up to his cheek holding it lovingly against his face.

“I love you too my beautiful demon, I have for so many long years. I’m so sorry it took so long, I was just scared, so scared of what would happen if someone found out, I couldn't let anything happen to you”

Aziraphales eyes began to well up with tears. But these tears were not sorrowful like the ones Crowley shed all those years ago, these were tears of joy. It was the most beautiful thing Crowley had ever seen.

They said nothing more as nothing more needed to be said. They sat clutching each other, Aziraphale hid his face in Crowley's neck muffling his sobs. The angels tears burned Crowley's skin with their holy essence, but he wasn’t going to tell him that. Any pain could be endured as long as his angel stayed close to him.

Crowley had never felt so much joy in the span of his long life. As he held his angel tight he felt a dampness in his eyes he had not felt in thousands of years. A single tear fell from the corner of his eye. For the first time since the fall, Crowley cried.

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty nervous about posting this, thanks so much for reading! comments are always appreciated xx


End file.
